Power
by IRead2MuchManga99
Summary: Power. Some are born with it. Some earn it. Some take it. And some simply find it. Ganondorf thought he knew all about it. A certain mask wearing child shall prove him wrong.


Ganondorf Dragmire, King of the Gerudo, didn't bother with a quiet approach on his personal quest to reach the Great Deku Tree. His own power batted away the wood's pathetic attempts to make him lose his way and a wave of his hand knocked away any of the forest guardian's defenders. They were nothing compared to his might. He was in the clearing he sought soon enough. Then he beheld the tree and it's face seemingly carved into the bark but still so animated, lights hovering near the top suddenly vanishing into the forest when he approached as if they sensed his intentions. They were right to flee before him. Soon enough everyone would flee before his might.

"Great Deku Tree." He began in mock deference, a cruel smile and mocking bow being added. "I Ganondorf of the Gerudo have come to rid the world of your uselessness."

"It is as I was told then." The Great Deku Tree didn't seem to have anything to feel towards Ganondorf, its booming voice devoid of emotion.

"So will you accept your death with the small shreds of dignity you can muster?" Ganondorf smiled as the forest guardian resigned himself to his fate, the destined fate of the weak when they went against those with power like himself.

He brought back his hand then, a spell long since prepared that would do away with the tree as he moved on to bigger things. It would not be painless for the tree and the first step towards his total victory would be a fond memory to look back to when he sat on the throne of the world. Yes this would need to be recorded so all knew of how the great Ganondorf began his rule.

"Aw man I lost everyone." A voice spoke and Ganondorf turned around to see its source enter the clearing. "Guess I loss again." Their voice seemed to deflate at the last sentence and Ganondorf looked at him curiously. What was a child doing here, now of all times?

"Link?" The Great Deku Tree seemed alarmed at the boy's appearance. "You must leave here child." The Great Deku Tree urged. Link ignored him though, his eyes had been focused on Ganondorf from the beginning.

"Hey can you play with me mister?" Link asked as he walked closer to the man. His eyes held childish cheer but there seemed to be something else lurking underneath it. Something that was far from childish and far from easy to see.

"I have no time for your foolish games child. Now leave before I lose my patience." Ganondorf spat the words at the child, not even bothering to turn around and look at him. He didn't see the brief emotions that stormed across his face before it went back to a cheerful expression.

"Link you must leave this place immediately." The Great Deku Tree spoke again.

He closed the rest of the distance between himself and the Gerudo King, not heeding the forest guardian's second warning.

"The games really fun though. Just try it once. Come on." Link whined, grabbing hold of the man's cloak.

"Enough child!" He whirled around and brought the back of his hand across the boy's face, sending him to the ground.

"Link!" The Great Deku Tree was truly angered and the forest responded as the leaves seemed to try to shake themselves to the ground and Ganondorf looked alarmed at the tree as it seemed to be gathering power.

"So you do have some fight in you!" Ganondorf shouted in glee as the wind caused by the tree's anger whipped his cape around his form. "Will this be a challenge then?!" a different spell gathered power in his upright hand. "Will you attempt to fight the inevitable that is my will."

" **No one harms one of my children! No one!** " The Great Deku Tree's voice thundered again as dark grey clouds gathered in the sky.

"Show me your power forest guardian!" Ganondorf challenged as his own power batted away some of the Great Deku Tree's initial attacks.

"Wow you already know the game." Link spoke, drawing both their attention even though he was still on the ground. "That helps a lot since I don't have to explain it."

Both would be combatants froze then. The area calming as the tree's curiosity outweighed his anger in that moment. There was no way Link should still even be conscious after being struck by the Gerudo King. It was a miracle he was even still breathing.

"Link?" The Great Deku Tree questioned with his voice normal again. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm alright dad." Link rose to his feet with not even a cut on his cheek from the Gerudo King's attack. He smiled at the Great Deku Tree before his eyes shifted to and focused on Ganondorf, the smile never leaving his face. "So since you went first it's my turn then." He ran through a series of stretches then, quickly touching his toes and reaching for the sky before stretching his arms across his chest. "Okay you ready?"

Ganondorf nodded his amusement at the child outweighing anything else, perhaps he could be corrupted and sicced on the tree. It had some appeal to it, forcing the tree to either be killed by or fight one of the beings it viewed as its 'children'.

"Awesome!" He reached under his hat then, something must've been hidden beneath it, and Ganondorf eye's widened as he realized something.

There was a near inconceivable power that was coming from Link. Why could he only sense it now? Could a hat truly hide something so powerful from his senses?

"Let's play good guy, bad guy then."

Before either of the other occupants could do something he pulled a mask down over his head and let out a scream as the power Ganondorf had just felt all rushed into his small form at once. Ganondorf quickly drew his blades, more on reflex than anything else, as Link was consumed by a blinding light. The Gerudo King was forced to shut his eyes to avoid going blind.

"Where did you get that power my child?" The Great Deku Tree asked in alarm, concern for Link outweighing his concern for his own well being.

Link didn't answer even as the light faded and his transformation was revealed. Gone was the small child and in his place was a warrior almost as tall as Ganondorf himself, being only a little shorter than him. The blue double helix blade he held in his hands was an odd sight to Ganondorf but he gripped his twin scimitars and settled into a fighting stance. The warrior, the only thing the transformation could be, looked at him with empty eyes, the markings along his face adding to its intimidation that would send even mighty warriors fleeing. The ease that he wielded the unique weapon with put Ganondorf on edge, something he was loathe to admit even to himself. The armor and tunic he wore being the only thing about him that Ganondorf could begin to see as normal, even though they seemed other worldly.

"What have you become Link? What happened my child?" The Great Deku Tree seemed remorseful as the warrior looked at him.

"He's gone right now. You can call me Kishin, Deku. Besides he'll be back and you can talk to him all you want after I deal with this weakling." Kishin gestured to Ganondorf and adjusted his grip on his strange blade.

Ganondorf bristled at the insult but kept his calm for the fight, the man in front of him was powerful. That much even a fool could see. He needed to be careful when he fought him. Carelessness would lead to his death.

"You wanna go first?" Kishin offered him the first shot. He was either cocky or that assured of his victory that he didn't fear the blade of the warrior king striking him first. "It's only fair and the kid won't shut up unless I let you anyway." He held his sword in one hand as he hit the side of his head with an open palm. "Be quiet already and let the adults handle things."

Ganondorf decided then that he was a combination of insanity and power. Never a good combination in anyone.

"If you offer it so freely." The Gerudo king closed the distance between them then, his blades aiming to skewer his opponent through both sides.

It would've worked if he hadn't struck only the air. Kishin had moved. His sword hadn't moved from its position but the hand holding to changed and now he was on the other side as if a mirror had been used to trade his places. Ganondorf remained frozen where his blades should've ended the fight. His head slowly turned to look at where Kishin stood, seeing that he was looking at him with boredom.

"I almost messed up there. Kid just told me that you already went." Ganondorf remembered hitting the child when he grabbed his cloak. Kishin only raised his blade. "So that means this already started and it's my turn."

Ganondorf always thought of himself as an excellent fighter. All Gerudo needed to be. Whether they were armed or unarmed they needed to know how to fight. And since he was king he needed to know more than anyone else. Countless hours spent training and sparring. Finding and fixing the smallest of flaws. Controlling his breath. Working on his grip. Increasing his speed and strength. Finding a balance between the two that worked for him. Practicing against all manner of techniques and weapons. Learning them so that he could fight them better. Predicting the moves of his opponents through what he saw of even the tiniest twitch. Defending himself from any and all attacks. Fighting when you were outnumbered. Fighting when one was encumbered. Fighting when wounded. Fighting when seemingly on death's door. Fighting with only his bare hands and wits against armed and trained opponents.

The Gerudo King had to know it all.

He felt like he didn't know any of it right now. Kishin might've twitched and suddenly Ganondorf's side was bleeding. A hand pressed to it and magic sealed the wound but he was still cut so quickly without even seeing it. Kishin's sword had returned to its original position and he didn't truly think he had been wounded if not for the blood that was slowly dripping from the tip of the blade to where it rested on the ground.

Kishin turned to face him as he healed the wound. Gritting his teeth at the pain he felt. Kishin flicked the blade to clean it of blood and brought it before him to hold it in two hands.

"I'll go slower this time. Maybe then you can get a shot in."

It was mocking how slow he moved them. The sword coming up and over his head slowly. His body acting likewise. It was as if he was moving in slow motion. He was mocking him. The King of the Gerudo would not allow this.

He rushed him then, intent on making him regret his actions with his twin blades. He would show him not to take someone of his caliber lightly. He would pay in blood for his cockiness.

Then the sword came down with a crescent of blue energy racing toward Ganondorf following its arc. His eyes widened and he crossed his swords over his chest, flooding them with magic and casting a shield in front of himself. He stopped and braced himself, feet digging into the ground and anchored with any magic he felt he could spare.

He was thrown back the moment the beam hit him. The beam slammed him back into a tree, his swords only barely stopping it from cutting him in half. He grit his teeth and pushed back against it, feeling it weaken as time went on. It cleared and left him panting. The life and death struggle he faced making him take a knee and glare at Kishin. Kishin who casually stood across from him with his sword not even raised again. He was conversing with a blue light, a fairy if what he knew about the forest was correct, that flew around his head.

"You alright over there?" He called out, finally noticing the hateful look directed at him. "You look pretty shaken up."

"Quiet. You dare think you can mock Ganondorf Dragmire like this." His voice was low as he spoke. A dangerous tone to anyone else. The person currently hearing it was grinning as the fairy flew behind him. "I am the King of the Gerudo. The one who will pull my people from that wasteland. The one who will become strong enough to move them beyond a life of petty thievery." He gripped his swords and rose to his full height. "And I will not be defeated like this!"

He channeled his magic through his swords, making arcs of power leap off of them like black lightning. He charged again. This time Kishin gripped his sword and met him with the blade rather than magic. Ganondorf parried the blow to the side, knowing that trying to completely take the hit and block it was simply stupid. He let out a roar as he leaped towards Kishin with a slash from his second sword. Kishin dodged it, moving to the side and his blade swept across where Ganondorf's head was. The Gerudo King barely managed to dodge it, ducking beneath the blade.

"You just passed up a free haircut." Kishin laughed at his own joke and Ganondorf attacked him in a controlled frenzy. His blades moving as fast as he could as he tried to cut the warrior to pieces.

Kishin parried them all with one hand wielding his sword. The other hand resting on his side. Ganondorf roared in anger and tried to break through Kishin's block. He increased the magic along the edge of his blades, trying to cut through Kishin's blade if he couldn't get through the guard.

He didn't even chip it.

Kishin stood his ground even as Ganondorf moved around him, simply swinging his sword to block any attack no matter where it came from. Ganondorf let loose a yell of frustration before he backed away, panting from his failed onslaught. Cursing himself for using so much strength on a fruitless pursuit and his opponent for merely existing in his anger.

"Are you done?" Kishin asked with a raised eyebrow mocking him again as he placed the flat of the blade on his shoulder. His free hand came up to stifle a yawn. "Because this is getting pretty boring."

"You will not mock me." Ganondorf moved to attack again but his opponent simply disappeared. Not even a dust cloud signaling his movement. It was like he had been a mirage. But Ganondorf knew he was real, he looked around for him. His hands tightening their grips on his swords as his eyes found nothing.

"I think you've had enough turns." Kishin spoke from behind him. Ganondorf quickly backpedaled once he saw his turned back, the sword still resting on his shoulder. "How about I take 3 to even it out." He raise his offhand with three fingers up. "That means 3 attacks." He turned around. "And go."

He moved and Ganondorf was face to face with him. His face couldn't even show shock before Kishin stated the first of his turns. A single swing and his swords were knocked from his hands. This was a true attack, everything else was simply so weak compared to it. Ganondorf couldn't accept that such a strength, so greater than his own, existed in a place like this. Where the greatest fear seemed to be losing a game too many times.

Kishin stepped around him then and brought his sword up and across his back. His magic only kept the damage away enough so that he wasn't crippled and ran out doing so. How could such a creature be so powerful? Never had such a wound been given to him in a fight. Never had he been so outclassed. So effortlessly dominated.

Kishin was in front of him and the blade sliced diagonally across his front. Shattering his armor and cutting him from his right hip to his left shoulder before sending him skipping along the ground. He stayed there in a heap. His body taking so much abuse from only three attacks. The attacks had shattered bones so quickly.

Ganondorf had lost. Completely and utterly outclassed from the beginning. The Gerudo King was barely even able to raise his head, his breaths becoming harder and harder to take in as pain flared in his chest.

Kishin calmly walked over and placed a foot on the king's chest. Not caring for his cry of pain. He simply looked at him with boredom with several moments. The gasping defeated Gerudo king and the bored victorious forest dweller.

"Goddesses above you're weak." He spat the words out after a long moment, all playfulness gone as distaste swept over his features. "I expected a challenge. Thought that you could do something. But you didn't." He shook his head. "Leave this place Ganondorf Dragmire, _King_ of the Gerudo." His title was mocked as it came from his lips. "Leave the Lost Woods, Zora Kingdom, Death Mountain, and Castle Town alone. Whatever plans you had, cancel them. Your dreams of conquering end here and now." He pressed his foot down and looked bored again as the king coughed up blood. "You aren't strong. You aren't even weak. You think that you're powerful but you're wrong. I am power. And you? You are nothing compared to me. Absolutely nothing. And if nothing ever decides to try his hand at conquering again?" His foot pressed down harder, making the Gerudo King wheeze. "I will be there. I will make the desert you barely eek out a living in a utopia compared to what I turn your life into if you ever step foot out of it again with such foolish ideas in your head. This is me not even trying. You gave your all. I made sure you would. You are out of magic and barely hanging on now. I hit you 4 times. My speed outclassed you and my strength is beyond your comprehension. If you are a warrior king?" he let out a dry laugh before leaning down. "Then I'm the god you worship." His foot relaxed some of the pressure and Ganondorf took deep breaths to regain the air Kishin had deprived him of. "Now run. And don't stop running until you are long gone from this forest."

He pulled Ganondorf to his feet. A shove and the Gerudo King was off. For the first time ever fleeing from a fight. Swallowing his pride in favor of survival.

"Run. Run. Run." Kishin's voice mockingly called out from behind him, his eyes not leaving his shrinking form. "Run your highness. Run back to your kingdom."

Kishin made sure he was gone before he raised his hand up to his face and pulled off the mask. Link appearing in a flash of light where he stood, pushing the mask back up to rest underneath his hat. The power within it hidden again.

"Link." The Great Deku Tree called out to him.

"You okay dad?" Link asked, running over to him, stumbling slightly as his body became used to its smaller frame again.

"I'm fine child. But are you okay? That power you wield. I know of it." The forest guardian's voice became grave towards the end, filled with a confusing mixture of sorrow and anger.

"Oh you're worried about Kishin?" Link laughed and shook his head. "He's fine."

"What do you know of him child?"

"He just saved us all from a lot of suffering dad. Trust me when I say that the guy who was just here was bad news."

"I know. But at what cost?"

"I think it was worth it. Ganondorf's not going to kill you and now everyone should be safe. No one has to die. Not even him."

 _Such a pacifist you've become. Have all the games made you weak? Can you still fight as you have before? Will you have the same ferocity? Or do you need a push. Must it be life or death for your warrior's instincts to reawaken? What will it take to reawaken the Hero of Time?_

'Shut up Kishin. I'm trying to vouch for you here and that type of talk isn't helping.'

 _Please, continue then. Hero._

"Please be careful with that power Link. Promise me."

"I promise. I swear on Navi that I'll be careful."

Navi must've pulled on his hair then because Link winced.

"Don't bring me into this." He could easily hear her voice.

"Fine I swear on my treehouse then." He tried to glare at her underneath his hat somehow but failed at it.

"Remember what I said child. Kishin, as you call him, is a powerful and ancient being. You never know what they can do, what they are capable of, and what they could be after."

 _What can you do Deku? What webs do you weave? How much power does a being such as yourself control? I truly wonder. The potential is limitless. Wouldn't you say so Link?_

'We'll talk later Kishin.'

 _I can wait. Play your games. It'll at least amuse me until we can talk._

'They're pretty fun.'

Link left the grove then, feeling more than seeing the Great Deku Tree's stare on his back. He broke out in a run after getting through the thickest of the trees. Wanting to make it back to the village and take a nap. Wearing the mask always made him feel so tired when he wasn't in Termina. Kishin didn't know why it happened either but had a few theories he hadn't shared yet. Something about Link not being able to grasp them even if he had lived a hundred lifetimes. Kishin hadn't realized what he had said until Link was rolling on the ground in laughter and could almost picture Kishin fuming in a corner. Sure he knew he wasn't the smartest when it came to things outside the core of his adventures but he didn't have to know everything.

That's why he had Navi.

 _Power is why you have me._

* * *

 **AN: Well this was different and hopefully interesting. Ganondorf vs Fierce Deity Link has always had my interest. Of course this Ganondorf didn't have the Triforce of Power so he really never stood a chance against what is essentially a warrior god.**

 **He's called Kishin because the wiki says so and I didn't want to write Fierce Deity every time he did something.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
